Secret of The Jewels
by Berrycat
Summary: *Complete*This story takes place when Gandalf, Frodo and the elves are on their way to Valinor
1. Default Chapter

Notes: I have decided to start a new story. I know I'm in the process of writing

At least two more but the more I write the better I get at it. 

This story takes place after The War of The Rings.

My writing sucks that's why I'm doing this( beside the fact that I like writing)

To improve my writing. 

Disclaimer: The Lord of The Ring works is not mine. They belong to Tolkien.

So don't sue.

Prologue

Frodo awoke to the sound waves crashing against the elven ship. 

He got up from bed and headed to the deck. " Where did this storm come from? It was clear seven minutes ago." Frodo heard haldir shout as he came on to shore, and was completely soaked in less than ten seconds. " This does not bode well." Frodo heard gandalf shout. He did not have to look long to find gandalf. He carefully made his way to his side. Gandalf looked down when he heard frodos voice. " I am sorry frodo I did not hear you." " I asked what is happening?" Gandalf pointed with his staff at the sea. 

" This is what is happening dear frodo, a storm where no storm should be. Why it was clear only seven minutes ago. We had a fair wind and not a storm cloud in the sky, and suddenly the sky darkens and the winds pick up, and before we know it a fierce storm is upon us." " What do you think this means?" Gandalf did not have a chance to respond because they heard Galadriels surprised voice. " My ring. It returns to life." Then they heard Elronds voice, " Mine also returns to life." Gandalf dug his hand into his pocket and took out his ring. The ring ones more glowed a fiery red and as seconds passed it became brighter and brighter with life. " How can this be? The One Ring was destroyed. Many witnessed the fall of sauron so why do the rings return to life?" " The storm it has turned our direction away from our path!" Haldir called out. " Then we follow the path the storm has put before us, and let us see where it leads us to." Elrond called out with a loud voice so that all could hear him. " And so my dear hobbit it seems that fate has decided to send us on another quest. Well do not worry frodo this time we shall go through it all together." " And so we shall." said frodo quietly.

************************************************************************

Before the above happened.

S.E 

Location: The dark lands

The dark lords domain

The dark lord sekan watched his servant stammer, trying to find words to report his failure to his lord. " That is enough. Basically what you are trying to tell me is that you failed in killing the retched team of World Magic Control." The servant cowered and nodded his head. " Yes I am afraid I did my lord. They tricked me! But I managed to injure one. She will not be helping in destroying your plans any time soon." Sekan sighted, " You managed to hurt one! Of them! That makes no difference you miserable worm! She will only recuperate and help in destroying my plans again! I can not believe that a couple of retched teenagers have stopped me time and again from conquering second earth and getting rid of the pesky royal family!" " My lord you should not blame yourself, it is not your fault it is the fault of that retched wizard Vennsile he did hand pick them to be trained in the protection of this planet." Sekan clenched his hand into a fist. " And here I thought he was a fool to choose one of each race. They should have killed each other! The humans despise all that are not like them, the catzians despise all others beside their kind and even inside their kin there are those who hate others, Wizards keep to their Islands. All they do is study and never concern themselves with any other kindred; they hate mages that in their opinion should not have magic at their command! The mages despise the wizards who instead of being born with the magic inside them like the mages, they spend years of their lives studying to acquire! And I could go on for many hours! So why have this children! Not destroyed each other!" Perhaps they are under vennsile has them under a spell, remember my lord he is the only wizard that actually cares for any other race but his own. He walks amongst humans, and all other races of this world and is welcomed."

" You fool I know that. But I do not think he put a spell upon them. Wizards that are strong can bind a feairalev for a couple of hours; he could bind a young one or old one

For twenty-six hours, he has shown that, but he cannot put one under a spell. It is impossible for anyone to put a fairalev under a spell; the spell bounces of him or her.

And I do not know why I am wasting my time speaking with you. You have failed.

Guards kill him." The guards started dragging the man from the dark lords presence.

" Wait my lord! I have found a way for you to rid yourself of those pests!" 

" Stop!" the dark lord commanded. He looked at the miserable excuse for a man (sort of like wormtongue) " What is it that you have found, and speak quickly your presence makes me sick." " I have found a legend that speaks of a dark lord that made himself a certain ring. He put most of his being into it and this ring controlled many other rings my lord very powerful rings. He would have succeeded if not for the fact that he lost his ring, But I thought that maybe you could do the same but instead of a ring bind someone to you my lord some one strong that would rule by your side, some one that the team of brats would not dare raise their weapons against." The dark lord smiled evilly getting the idea, " Yes you are right, Someone that can give me the jewels of the races of this planet, someone who knows were they are hidden." His smile widened, " Why that someone would be the lovely guardian of the jewels themselves, of course she doesn't know who she is but I do. And to think that she is leader of the team! How amusing! I am surprised you thought of this, but since you did your life shall be spared Make the preparations and bring me the girl." His servant bowed and left the room. " Guards tell the black dwarfs that I wish for them to remake this ring so I can bind the girl to me ones she is captured." 

" The guards bowed and left. The dark lord smiled. If his guess was right remaking the ring would bind the powerful rings to it, and no matter where they were they would come to the place where the Remade ring was. Soon not only would he have the Ring but also he would be able to get rid of the pests that always ruined his plans.

End Notes: If you read this far PLEASE REVIEW.

I want to know what people thing of this story.

Also for this story I'm making the Lord of The Rings a legend that happened in the early ages of old earth. 

The black dwarves are the oldest of their people and decided to turn to evil because of their greed. They also know how to make things like the One Ring. Might not be as powerful since it isn't going to be used the same way but it is still powerful.

The dark lord in this story does not look like everyone's worst nightmare come to life.

He looks to be around his thirties and very handsome (I'm a little tired of the ugly dark lords) this story is a crossover between lotr and my original story that I have only started posting up. It can be found in originals, or just look up Berrycat in search. It's, if you haven't noticed, called S.E Second Earth. But you don't need to read it to understand this fic. I'll describe the dark lord in the first chapter.

Once again please review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows over.


	2. chapter 1: Clearing Storm

Notes: Here's the second chapter.

And thank you Aryn for reviewing. As for the teenage girls saving the world. Hmm. If you consider characters that are around the age of 22 to 1,000 years old teens well yea then it is that kind of story, also it is not only girls kind of fic it has guys in it and very powerful not to mention old wizards. According to the people of the world where my story takes place some of them are pre adults (this are the ones considered young) others are already adults. And the Dark Lord in this fic is about 9,000 years old so he considers his enemy children or teenagers; he also just likes to keep a good appearance. 

And he won't be the only one calling them children or teenagers. There are many other characters much older than them that will call them children, like the wizard Vennsile.

By the way it's pronounced Venn-sil-e

Chapter 1: Clearing Storm

As soon as they let the storm guide the ship it became less violent and was soon reduced to a soft wind carrying them towards an unknown destination. 

Although the storm had ceased the sky had not cleared it was still a dark gray and now heavy mist had surrounded them. Not even the elves could see far before them.

Frodo didn't know what was happening but he didn't like it one bit. When he voiced his concern to gandalf he nodded and said he felt the same way.

Just as sudden as the storm had been the mist cleared and before those on the ship was a wide river, wider even then their ship, on both sides of the river there was a dense forest, but that was not what surprised those on the ship for they had seen many a tree in their lives. What surprised them was that the trees were not the green of many woods in middle earth or the golden of Lothlorien but instead was a deep blue with a hint of white upon them. They saw flowers that grew on the shores of the river, they were shaped like a tulip but twice their size and they were of a deep green color, aqua, violet, light blue and yellow. 

Frodo turned to watch the left side of the shore and to his surprise he saw a small boy.

Only frodo had never seen a boy like him. His upper body was that of a young boy but his lower half was that of a small pony. His skin coloring was that of his lower half color, cinnamon, only his eyes were not cinnamon but a deep brown.

" Gandalf look at that strange boy." Gandalf and all the others turned to see the boy.

" Why I have never seen any of his kind before." gandalf said. Frodo looked up at gandalf, " Do you know of his kindred?" he asked. Gandalf shook his head. " Nay I have never met any like him in all my travels." Frodo looked back at the boy and waved. A smile broke across the boys face and he waved back enthusiastically. 

The boy stopped waving and called back into the woods in a language unknown to frodo and not long after a woman of the boy's race with the same color as him came out. She took one look at them, grabbed the boy by the arm and hurriedly headed into the forest.

" I hope you are not thinking of going to that side of the forest!" a fair voice called to them from the shore of the right side of the river. Frodo turned to the other side to see an elf clad in the clothes of the archers of mirkwood only that the color of his clothes was not brown or green but blue. " Nay we do not think of stepping upon the shores of any of the sides of the river but continuing on. Unless asked." Lord Elrond said. 

The elf on the shore smiled. " Then I ask for you to come upon the shores of this side of the Wide River for on the other side dwell the centaurs." ' So that's what the boy is.' Frodo thought. 

It did not take log for them to disembark the ship and, once on land the elf introduced himself as Laurenor. As introductions were made frodo decided to take a better look at the strange flowers. " I suggest you don't touch the green ones." frodo turned see Laurenor ion back of him. " Why?" frodo asked. " They are poisonous I have heard the humans calling it Ivy's Blossom." " That is a strange name." Laurenor smiled," Indeed it is but humans are strange to." " Can you tell us were we are?" frodo asked. " Well," said Laurenor," if you are searching for the gray heavens then you have come from them. Lord Elrond said that you come from middle earth." Frodo nodded. Laurenor turned to the others, " Then you have certainly strained of course for you have traveled time and space itself. You are in what the humans have named Second Earth for the earth of old was destroyed by their own folly." Surprised gasps could be heard from many. " Come the dwelling of my people is not far from here. There the elders will decide how to help you return to your path." He headed into the forest followed by Elrond and Galadriel, while the others followed behind.

************************************************************************

Kyle stood at one side of the library with the rest of his companions while, once again, they watched the wizard and the mage start fighting once again.

" Who do you think is going to win this time?" He asked Andrew. Andrew shrugged, " If Vennsile doesn't show up to stop them, I'll go with the mage. She hasn't exactly been having a good week." " Tell me about it. The only one who got hurt while trying to catch that stupid servant of The Dark Lord." There was a shout of surprise from the mage as the wizard threw balls of fire at her, followed by a string of curses that will not be mentioned here. The door to the library burst opened and a man with a blue robe, a long gray beard and bushy eyebrows stepped into the room. The mage and wizard stopped fighting immediately. " What have I said about fighting your companions?" Vennsile asked.

" She started it!" the young wizard said. " I did not you lying rat. He started it!" 

" You threw the first spell and I am not a rat, mage!" " You should be one! And I only threw the spell because you were laughing at me for getting hurt! You do not laugh at people who get hurt, Wizard!" " That is enough!" Vennsile said. He turned to look at the rest of the group. " Who started this?" he asked. " He did." They all said pointing at the young wizard.

Vennsile turned his gaze on the younger wizard. " I expected you to have more sense than that boy. Sit down and the rest of you, you are excused for the day, but I expect you back here by 6:00 am tomorrow." They all walked out of the room, the mage looking very happy. 

Once they all exited vennsile closed the door and turned to the young wizard who was now looking pale. " I have asked you time and again to behave apparently it my request has gone in one ear and out the other! Do you expect to become a good wizard when you act as a child?" The young wizard shrugged. " I suppose if people stopped calling me a boy and child I would grow up but although I'm hundred years old they still call me a child. I am not one perhaps the human is but not I." " The human acts more mature than you! And he is only 23 years old! You have lived longer than you, and the human as you call him has a name! He is called Kyle and you know that very well! Even the Feairalev is behaving better than you! The Feairalev! If she is doing a better job of behaving you should be ashamed of yourself! Especially because she is 95 and you are older! I expect you to go and apologize to Jennifer and not start another fight! You may go Allen." 

Allen jumped to his feet, " I am not apologizing to her unless she apologizes to me too." 

" You started this fight! Now live with your decision!" The doors burst open and Allen quickly walked out the door.

************************************************************************

A man that looked about 30 sat on a throne in a room that had 3 nervous dwarves in it.

He had deep red hair made into a pony tail that reached to his waist, his eyes were a deep black and if it had not been for the fact that he had an evil grin upon his face he would have appeared quite friendly. He looked up from examining the ring that the dwarves had brought him. " You have done a good job and will be rewarded richly. Follow my guards to the treasure room pick anything you want from it." The dwarves relaxed and followed the guards out. Once they had left the man talked into the darkness where his best warrior stood. " Find her and bring her here. Kill any that get in your way." 

The warrior bowed, " yes master." he got up and walked out the door.

End Notes: I know nothing interesting has happened yet but it will in the next chapter.

I will introduce the rest of the characters in chapter 2. 

I'm also working on a fic that was inspired by Winterfox writings. 

This one will be humor (I will attempt it anyways) and it will be called Not Another Mary Sue Story. Not for any of you who like them. Once again flames will be used for roasting marshmallows over.


	3. Explosion

Notes: The chapter is a little short but I'll post up another one later

Disclaimer: The Lord of The Rings works is not mine so don't sue.

Chapter: Explosion

Allen found the mage outside in the courtyard sitting on a bench reading. He walked up to her and waited for her to look up. Jennifer looked up to see the wizard waiting to be acknowledged. " What do you want?" she asked. " I'm suppose to apologize for starting the fight," he said without feeling. She shrugged " Apology not excepted." The wizard shrugged " I was told to apologize. Not to grovel until you accepted the apology."

He turned away and left. " Well at least he apologized." Miriam said walking up to her.

Jennifer looked at the Fairalev. " Yeah right. If you didn't notice he didn't even mean it!"

The Feairalev smiled. " Oh well." she turned and started flying away. Jennifer knew that smile all to well. She had seen the Feairalev smile like that when something bad was about to happen to someone she disliked. " Who is it this time?" she asked. The Feairalev turned around. " 5,4,3,2,1" as she finished counting down an explosion came from the other side of the castle where the wizards have their sleeping chambers. The Feairalev flew in that direction with a mischievous smile on her face. Curiosity got the best of Jennifer and she ran into the castle and up the stairs following the cloud of dust. She wasn't the first one there. Many wizards were gathered around looking at the infuriated wizard who was covered in not only dust but chicken feathers too. Most wizards' shoulders were shaking with held laughter. The rest did not even try to hold their laughter back. Vennsile was the only one not laughing but there was a merry shine in his eyes. The wizard who the trick had been played on did not find it amusing and quickly turned to the Feairalev who stood behind her master. " You!" he said, " You did this to me!" " Now, now do you have any proof that she did such thing to you? Dareon." " Of course! She did it I don't need any proof! She did it!" Vennsile smiled. " As long as you don't have proof I can do nothing." The wizard walked into his room slamming the door behind him. 

Vennsile turned to Miriam. " I hope you're happy young lady. Now of with all of you." 

He tried to sound mad but he knew that he had felled in that. Miriam smiled and turned away. 

Vennsile turned away from the departing group of students and started walking back to his study. He had been having a feeling of foreboding for sometime now. Something unpleasant was going to happen and soon. He supposed that the Dark Lord had something to do with the feeling he had. " Sir." a servant stood in front of him. " Yes?" The servant bowed. " There is a messenger from the forest of the elves. He said that it is urgent." 

Vennsile nodded and the servant bowed and left. ' It seems that my feeling of foreboding was placed well.' he thought as he made his way towards the guest room. 


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble

Disclaimer: The Lord of The Rings works is not mine. So don't sue.

Chapter 4: Trouble

Vennsile listened to the tale that was being told by the new arrivals. 

One was an Elven Lady by the name of Galadriel; the other one was an Elven Lord by the name of Elrond. They were accompanied by two hobbits, a wizard by the name of Gandalf, and two other elves ones name was Glorfindel and the other was named haldir.

There was silence after they had finished their tale. Then Vennsile said; " So you tried returning the way that brought you but to no avail. That is odd I have seen Elves leave this chores and others come from Valinor. Why you could not leave is a puzzle to me." 

" Can you not help us then?" Galadriel asked. Vennsile shook his head. " For now I can do nothing to help you but you are welcome to stay here or return to the elves forest. I do know that the jewels of the people can only close the passage and then they must all work in accordance. If you were not able to find your way back then there must be danger in the horizon." As soon as he finished saying this a human messenger ran into the room. " Sir two of our cities has been surrounded by the servants of the Dark Lord." 

Vennsile quickly got up. " What do they want?" he asked. The messenger took a minute to catch his breath then responded; " The say to hand over the Guardian of the jewels before noon tomorrow or they will attack." " Were are my students?" he asked. " Right here." came a chorus of voices from the opened door.

Chills had gone up frodos' spine at the mention of a Dark Lord. He was happy that this time he had nothing to do with this war. But if he didn't why was he here? For that matter why were all of them here? He was startled out of his questions when a chorus of voices said right here. He looked towards the opened door to see a group of people standing there. Frodo thought he had seen many things back in Middle earth. Now he knew that there was always something new if he just looked for it. The group of people seemed composed of a representative of every race in this world. Some races he knew others were new to him. There was a male elf dressed in blue clothes like those of Laurenor. In fact the elf looked a lot like Laurenor. He supposed that he was a brother of his. There was also a Dwarf clad in the style of all Dwarves. There even was a hobbit, a tall hobbit by his people's standards. He was at least two inches taller than merry and pippin if he remembered right. A human male was also present. He had black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and reached to his shoulders. The clothes he wore were strange. His leggings were blue and of a strange material, his shirt was black and he wore a black jacket. Then there was a female from a strange race that he later learned was a Fire Nymph. Her hair was the deepest red frodo had ever seen. It hung loose just below her waist. She also wore clothes of the same strange material that the male human did. Then again most of the tall folk did. Only those of the red hair female were red. Her ears were like those of an elf except that they were sharper and a little longer than those of an elf. The other female next to her could have passed for a human except that her eyes were orange and her short black hair also had orange strips in it. He recognized the next male as a Centaur but instead of having a cinnamon color this one was black and his shoulder length hair hung loose around him. Next to him was another female that reminded him of a cat. Her eyes were a deep green and were like those of a cat, she also had claws, and a green tail.

The one next to her could in no way pass as a human. Frodo was reminded of a dragon when he set his eyes on him. His eyes were red and his hair orange red; he also had a tail like that of a dragon. The next female had four wings like those of a firefly. Her hair was a light blue color and so were her eyes. The one next to him reminded frodo of a fox; his hair was red stripped with white, and so was his tail, his eyes were light brown. Frodo was reminded of Merry and Pippin playing jokes. The one next to him had a strong resemblance to a wolf or Warg, as frodo knew them. He would have run behind Gandalf if it weren't for the fact that the stranger had a smile on his face and did not look evil at all. Beside the wolf like man stood a man that had eagle wings on his back and his brown eyes were like those of an eagle catching every movement that anyone made. The last two males could have passed for a humans; one of them had black eyes and short brown hair. The other one had jet-black hair and black eyes. The last female in the group was the strangest; she had butterfly wings. Every time they moved a new color would appear on them, blue eyes that resembled those of a dragon and claws. Her hair was tied back in a pigtail that reached to her waist. To frodo she seemed the most child like and the more likely to play jokes on people than even the one who looked like a fox.

The wizard that had introduced himself as Vennsile signaled for the group to come in.

"We don't have time to sit and have a cup of tea Vennsile we have to go help the people that are being besieged," the dragon like man said. " So you will foolishly go to them with out a plan?" Vennsile asked. The group looked at each other and took a seat. The red hair female took a seat beside him and smiled at him. The hobbit sat on the other side of him. Everyone who had gotten up when they had arrived now sat down. There was silence for a moment before Vennsile broke it by asking the group of new arrivals to introduce themselves and who they represented as he had taught them. The red hair female sitting beside him got up to introduce herself first. " My name is Aidan I represent not only the Fire Nymphs but the rest of the element Nymphs." She bowed and sat down. The Female with butterfly wings got up next. " My name is Miriam, I represent my people the Feairalevs." she bowed and sat. The man that reminded frodo of a fox got up next.

" My name would be hard to pronounce in the common language so I am called James. I represent my people the Foxians." Like the others he bowed and sat down. The human got up next. " It's quite obvious who I represent. I represent the humans. My name is Kyle." he bowed and sat down. The elf got up next. " It is also obvious who I represent. I represent the Elves and my name is Aldarion." he did as the others and sat down. The black hair brown eyed man stood up next. " Three of us here could pass for humans,' he pointed at Kyle and then at the man sitting next to him," But the three of us are not humans. I am Michael and I represent the Shape changers of this world." He bowed and sat. The man that was sitting next to him got up. " I am Allen and I represent the Wizards." he also bowed and sat down. The dragon like man got up next. " My name does not have a translation in this language so I am called David and I represent the Dragons." He bowed and sat. The female that reminded frodo of a cat got up. " My name is Cassia and I represent my people the Catzians." Like the rest she bowed and sat down. The wolf man got up next. " My name is Kieran and I represent the Werewolves of this world." he bowed and sat down.

The female with Light blue eyes and hair got up next. " My name is Lily and I represent the Fairies of this world." She did the same things the others had done. The orange-eyed girl got up next. " My name is Jennifer and I represent the Mages of this world." She did as the others. 

The man that reminded frodo of an eagle introduced himself next. " My name also does not have a translation in the common tongue so I am called Andrew and I represent The Bird people." The centaur had stood to one side now he came forward. " My name is Nolion I represent the Centaurs." The hobbit jumped to his feet. " I'm Anson and it can easily be seen that I represent the hobbits of this world." He bowed and sat down. Frodo smiled. Anson reminded him of his cousins. Lastly the dwarf introduced himself. 

" My name is Ibun and as it can be easily seen I represent the dwarves of this world." He bowed and sat back down. 

Now the guests introduced themselves and did what the others had done after introducing themselves. When it was Frodos turn he nervously got up. " Come on you don't have to be nervous in front of us. You're not being judged or anything like that, and to tell you the truth we don't like all the bowing but it's part of the job." Anson said to frodo. All those that heard him smiled. Feeling more comfortable frodo introduced him. " My name is Frodo Baggins." He bowed and sat down. Anson stretched out his hand to frodo." Nice to meet you, it was about time another hobbit showed up. I was getting tired of the quarrels the tall folk got into. And if I were you I wouldn't give the Feairalev any funny ideas or you'll find yourself covered in feathers. Not long ago." " Andon would you stop talking." Vennsile said. Andon stopped. 

Vennsile explained to the group what had happened to the guests. " Doesn't that usually happen when something's wrong?" Kieran asked. Vennsile nodded. " Yes it does. The news brought to us tells us that much." " So what do we do?" Miriam asked. There was silence for a moment while Vennsile thought. " The only thing I can think of doing is reaching the jewels before the Dark Lord does." " Right, We just Waltz through the mist forest and into the Hidden Valley. Piece of cake." James said sarcastically. Vennsile sighted. " It will be hard but that won't stop the Dark Lord from trying to get to them. Especially when he learns that the last guardian of the jewels died in the last battle against him." A mournful silence descended on them. " So just appoint a new guardian." Andon said. Vennsile shook his head. " It is not that easy. I do not appoint the guardian. The jewels themselves appoint the guardian." " So in another words like it or not we have to go." Lily said. Vennsile nodded. " Well sitting around here won't do us any good. When do we leave?" Andon asked. " As I said it will not be easy you must first get the approval of at least one of the dwellers of the Most Forest if you wish to enter it, that young ones will perhaps be the hardest part of the journey. You will leave tomorrow morning. I expect you to be ready by then." The group stood up bowed and started leaving. " Do you want a tour of the place?" Andon asked frodo. He looked at Gandalf who nodded. Frodo accepted and left with Andon.


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings Tolkien does.

Chapter 5: Kidnapping

The night was cool and peaceful and the sounds of the night lullabied everyone to sleep. That is everyone except Frodo who was outside in the garden sitting on a bench looking up at the strange stars. A few days ago all he could think of was getting to Valinor but now he had many other strange things to think about. Anson had taken him on a tour of as much of the Wizard Island as he could show Frodo. He would talk and talk about the place and also of the home he originally came from. Most of it sounded to Frodo like if it were the Shire and he found himself wishing to be back there for a minute at least. 

Frodo had asked Anson how he had gotten involved in all this and the hobbit had smiled sheepishly and blushed. " I got in much trouble because of it to tell you the truth sometimes back then I had wished I could have listened to my parents when they told me to stay away from anyone who wasn't a Hobbit. But I didn't listen and here I Am." frodo had smiled and asked Anson to tell him the story. After some convincing, Anson finally decided to comply and told him about it. Frodo had been impressed. He told Anson that he didn't think that he would have been able to stand up to a dragon on his own or even if Sam had been with him. " It was either stand up to the dragon or watch my home burn. Even I sometimes still can't believe I stood up to a dragon and reprimanded him for causing trouble." " And at the end it turned out that the dragon became one of the representatives of his people. David seems like a nice person." Frodo said. 

" He is," Anson had said, " He says that for someone my age I am very mature." 

Frodo had laughed and this had attracted the Feairalev Miriam. She had asked what they were laughing at and had joined in the telling of the tale. Not long after all the others who had taken a break from planning their trip had joined them. They had ended up making a picnic under some of the first green trees Frodo had seen since he had arrived in this world. There had been a river near them and the Feairalev had decided to get them all wet. Frodo had never had so much fun and he had felt right at home with all of them. 

" Look what I found." Frodo was brought out of his thoughts by the familiar sound of Miriam's voice. He looked up and saw her looking down at him. " Hello Miriam what are you doing up at this hour?" Miriam smiled. " The question is what are you doing up at this hour?" " I was not sleepy so I decided to get some fresh air." Frodo said. Miriam sat next to him. " Mine is the same story or almost the same if you want more details wait till tomorrow." Frodo could hear in her voice that she was planning a trick on someone else. 

They sat looking up at the dark blue sky for a long quiet comfortable time. This ended when there was a shattering sound from above them and pieces of what looked like glass fell to the ground around them and turned into glittering dust. Miriam quickly got to her feet. " The shield has shattered but how?" Bells started sounding everywhere and red lights started appearing everywhere. " Stay close to me and don't wonder of we're under attack." Frodo gulped and nodded getting to his feet and staying in back of Miriam. 

" Look what I found a Fairalev and a Hobbit." A man's voice said from the darkness. Miriam took a fighting stance and waited. Into the light of the little orb of light that floated above them came a man followed by others. " I am here for the Guardian of the Jewels of the People. Where is she?" Miriam laughed. " You fool! In the last battle our leader was killed! There is no Guardian now." " Is that so?" the man asked calmly. 

" Help!" Miriam looked behind her to see one of the strangers holding Frodo under his arm. " Leave him alone!" She ran towards him but another got in front of her. He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying backwards. " I don't believe you but just in case we will take your little friend. Follow us and he'll be returned to you dead." There were sounds of running feet and shouting people coming their way. " We'll leave you now." They disappeared before Miriam could get up. 


	6. Chapter 5: Partings and the Mist Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings Tolkien does.

I am not making any money out of it either.

Chapter 6: Partings and the Mist Forest 

" I still don't understand how they were able to brake through our defenses." Vennsile said for the fifth time that night. " That's something we should worry about later Vennsile Frodo was kidnapped when he had nothing to do with this war." Aidan said. " It was my fault I was caught of guard that's why they were able to take him." Miriam said looking down at the floor. " That's the first time ever I hear you take responsibility for something young Feairalev but you could have done nothing. If blame should be put on it should be on the Wizards of this island since the last battle we have relaxed our guard to much and therefore we are the ones to blame for such happening." Vennsile sighted and looked out the window of the study they were in. " What are we doing just standing around here for? We have to leave as soon as possible!" David said. Like many young dragons he had little patience and wished to accomplish his task as soon as possible. 

" Some day that impatience you posses will get you in trouble David but you are right we must act quickly." Vennsile looked at all of them. " I had planned for you to set out next week but it seems like you must now leave at once. If you are able to get to the Hidden Valley before them and a guardian is chosen we may be able to have a chance at saving Frodo." " Let one of our company go with them." Gandalf said talking for the first time since he was told Frodo had been taken prisoner. Vennsile shook his head. " No. It was our fault that Frodo was kidnapped we must now bring him back." " Then let us stop talking and start going." Anson said impatiently. " Frodo was the first Hobbit I have seen in quite sometime and a very good listener too. Now that he's in danger I'll make sure he gets back alive if it's the last thing I do. Which I really hope it isn't." Vennsile smiled. " You are brave young Hobbit. Yes I do believe it's time for you to leave. You start of in an hour at dawn. I expect you to be ready by then." " Yes Sir!" the group chorused and rapidly exited the room leaving Gandalf, Vennsile, Galadriel, and Elrond in the study each thinking their own thoughts. 

************************************************************************

Frodo stood in front of a throne room. The men that had brought him here knelt before the throne where someone Frodo couldn't see because of the darkness sat. " You bring me a Hobbit but not the Guardian. Where is she?" " The Guardian died in the last battle my lord the Feairalev told us so. We brought back this Hobbit as an insurance that they should not follow us." The man at the throne snapped his fingers and the two guards at the door stepped forward. " Get rid of that fool." The guards took the pleading man away. 

" Taben you are now in charge don't make the same stupid mistake your leader made." 

" I will not." Taben said. " All of you leave I wish to speak alone with the Hobbit." The four men got up and left quietly closing the door behind them. He clapped and spheres of light suddenly appeared floating around in the ceiling. Now Frodo could see the man at the throne. And he thought that if it had not been for the darkness that seemed to come from his eyes and his evil smile he might have been friendly. 'Stay on your guard Frodo remember appearances sometimes may lie.' " Welcome to my home may I know your name?" Frodo hesitated but said. " My name is Frodo." " Welcome Frodo. I'm sorry that blundering idiot brought you here it really was not part of the plan. You may remain here as my guest until the crew that I will send tomorrow to find the Hidden Valley departs for you must go with them." " I do not belong to this world I know nothing about the happenings of this world or this war why do you wish for me to accompany them? I will be a burden." The Dark Lord smiled. 

" On the contrary you will be very helpful trust me." " I trust you as much as I would trust an orc." The Dark Lord laughed. " Orc that I have not heard for a very long time and believe me I have lived long. You are wise not to trust me but you would also be wise in not angering me." At that moment the guards opened the doors. " Take him to one of the guests rooms make sure he is comfortable." Both guards bowed and signaled for Frodo to follow them. Frodo gladly walked from the throne room. ' They'll come and rescue me I know it. All I have to do is be patient and hope.' he thought as he followed the guards up the stairs. 

When the guards returned once again to the throne room he told one to call Taben. " My Lord you wish to speak with me?" Taben said entering the throne room and kneeling down. " Yes prepare your men and a five others of your choosing. At dawn you will leave for the Mist Forest. The Hobbit will go with you. I have heard that to enter the Mist forest you need to be let in. The Hobbit will make a nice treat for any beast that lets you in in exchange for him." " Of course my Lord." Taben rose and left the room. 

************************************************************************

When the sun finally rose the company was packed and ready for departure. " This is the first time they have ever been ready this fast for anything." Vennsile said to Gandalf. Both of them were walking towards where the ship would set sail in less than five minutes. " Indeed I have confidence in them. They will bring back Frodo alive." Gandalf said looking at the ship. David seemed to be staying the furthest away from the edge of the ship then any of the others. " Vennsile, Gandalf were ready to go!" Miriam shouted at the approaching Wizards. " Indeed you are!" Vennsile called back. When the Wizards finally reached their destination Vennsile looked up at his students. " Our guests are counting on you to bring young Frodo back alive and well, and this world is counting on you to keep it peaceful. Well as peaceful as it can be with the usual bickering between races." As he said this he looked at the Wizard and the Mage. " You must put aside your differences and work together. It is the only way you will make it out alive." 

" Don't worry Vennsile will make sure that all of us get along alright." Anson said. " There is one more thing we haven't settled yet." Miriam said. " What is that?" Vennsile asked her. " Well as we all know our leader died in our last battle against the enemy. So shouldn't you pick someone to be leader now? A team can't work right with out one." 

Vennsile smiled. " Yes your right. I was sure you would ask me this question and I have thought about it for sometime now. You all would make excellent leaders with some work of course but most of you would not be very good under the pressure of leading a team. Fairies prefer calmness while the Foxians like to play and trick people those are two reasons why many think Foxians and Feairalevs must be related once they're told that Feairalevs are cousins to Dragons they stare in disbelief for Dragons act nothing like Feairalevs. But my point is that not many of you are suitable for the job at the moment. So I have chosen Nolion one of the centaurs he is wise like his people and has patience enough to devise a plan that would not in danger any of you." Nolion was very surprised to say the least. " Don't worry they will listen to you. And as second in command I have chosen David he is inpatient but he would not in danger any of you because of it." 

" Great now we're ready for departure!" Anson called to Kyle who was already at the wheel. Miriam flew up and let the sails down. The ship started moving forward and both Gandalf and Vennsile waved until the ship was out of sight. " Our first mission since our last battle." lily said looking up at the sky. " Yeah how long ago was that?" Jennifer asked coming to join the two girls. " I think about a year and a half ago." Cassia said also joining them. " I miss her she was a really good leader. It was all the Dark lords fault she had to sacrifice herself for all of us." Miriam said. " Yeah I know what you mean. Speaking of which when all this is over were going to have find another replacement for her." Cassia said. " Remember what Vennsile said about her people? Well at least the females?" Miriam asked. " He said that the females of her kind have two lives but that in they won't look the same when they go into their second lives." Anson said joining them. " Well at least one of us paid attention." Jennifer said smiling down at the Hobbit. " We also need an Enchanter or Enchantress since the one that used to be with us decided to join the dark side." Lily added. " Let's not talk about replacements until this mission is over we might jinx ourselves and next thing we know or don't Vennsile is going to be looking for our replacements?" Miriam said looking gloom. A silence fell over the group. 

************************************************************************

He paced back and forth just inside the trees of the outer Mist Forest. He was tired of being in here he wanted something else something exiting he wanted to see the world. 

" Here us any who dwell in the Mist Forest let us pass through unharmed and in return we will trade you something which you can eat." His ears perked up at the word eat. In his loudest most terrifying voice he called out. " What is this food you speak off?" He crawled closer two the trees and looked out too the group. They were holding what seemed to be a bag full of something.

Deciding it was worth knowing what was in the bag he called back. " You may enter but I cannot accompany you through it. Leave the bag as soon as you come into the forest and do not cheat or you will find yourselves lost forever in this place." He ordered the mist to move apart. The group stated moving forward and as he had told them they dropped the bag when they reached the trees and quickly disappeared into the forest. He waited until he was sure the strangers were gone then he quietly made his way towards the bag. 

When Frodo woke up he realized that he was inside a bag. As panic set in he started looking for an opening and finally found one. He opened the bag and crawled out looking around the strange forest he seemed to be in. He heard a loud growl from behind him and turned around just in time to see some kind of unusually big cat throwing itself at him. He screamed in fear tried to get up just to realize that he couldn't. He closed his eyes waiting for his death.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

Chapter 7: Unexpected ally

Frodo could hear the sniffing of the giant cat. Then to his surprise the cat talked. 

" I've been cheated! You're not suitable for food! Ugh just the mere thought of eating you sends chills down my spine!" Frodo opened his eyes in surprise. He looked up at a blue five-foot tall cat. Now that Frodo was not scarred that he would be eaten, although somewhat doubtful, he saw that the cat in front of him looked more like a kitten never mind his height. Even his voice was somewhat child like. " You're not… going to.. eat me?" he asked hesitantly. The cat shook his head as he had been offended which he was. " The People of the Forest don't eat those who can speak and think like us. Why do you think were called people instead of beasts like the dumb ones? We value life and will only eat the dumb animals and that's only when we are hungry other wise we do not hunt. So relax I will not be eating you." Frodo relaxed and sighted in relief. The cat sighted too but in disappointment. " I was hoping it was fried chicken. I have been wanting to taste some seems my brother helped those humans when he went outside of the Mist Forest and in return they gave him some that he brought back." The cat looked at Frodo and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. " Did you eat the food that was inside the bag?" 

Frodo shook his head. " I was intended to be your meal. There was nothing else in that bag beside me." the cat sighted. " I thought as much. Anyways what's your name?" 

" I am Frodo Baggins." " My name would be hard to pronounce in your language but I have been taught the common language which is why I can speak to you. In the common language my name is Miko. Actually my brother picked it out for me saying it fit me." 

" Well nice to meet you Miko." Frodo said. " Nice to meet you too Frodo." Miko laid down in front of Frodo and they sat in silence for a while. The silence was interrupted by Frodo's growling stomach. Miko raised an eye bro9w while Frodo blushed. " You wouldn't happen to know where I could get something to eat would you?" Frodo asked Miko. " This is the border of the Mist Forest as you can see the trees here are not tall but as we go deeper into the forest the trees become bigger and much, much taller. There dwell the Mist Elves. They are kind and will help you and on our way you can tell me how it is that you ended up in the possession of those tricksters." Miko got up and knelt before Frodo signaling for him to mount. Frodo hesitated but mounted at Miko's reassuring smile. " Hang on tight." Frodo did so and Miko jumped onto a tree branch quickly bouncing of it and jumping to another one. To Frodo it seemed like if Miko was merely running on air. As Miko had said when they went deeper into the woods the trees became taller and Miko went higher. Frodo thought that he should be scarred but for some reason he was instead enjoying the trip very much he only wished that Sam and his cousins could be here to experience this with him. Frodo told Miko everything that happened from leaving Middle Earth to being kidnapped by those men that attacked the Wizard Island. " It seems like you've definitely been having some adventures Frodo and you will have more if you go with your friends. Do not worry if they are coming this way I will make sure they have someone to guide them to you." Miko finally jumped of a branch and kept going down to land softly on the ground in front of a giant gate made of wood and decorated by living flowers that adorned it. In front of the gate were two Elves who raised their weapons but put them down when they saw that Miko was the one that had come. Frodo dismounted and both came forward. " Prince your father and older brother have been looking for you since a week ago where have you been?" Miko sighted in irritation. " Do you have to call me prince in front of my new friend? I don't even like the title and you know it better than anyone. As for where I have been is my own business thank you! Now my new friend Frodo is lost he was kidnapped and I found him. Now he's hungry and needs food and a place to sleep until his friends come and collect him. I also think that your Lord and Lady will want to meet him. And is my father here?" The elves both nodded with a smile on their face. They opened the gates and Miko and Frodo walked in. In a way this new place reminded Frodo of Lothlorien. There was the same calmness a place where time did not matter. Beautiful buildings adorned with carvings were build upon the giant trees and in the middle of all this there was a stream that surrounded an island were it seemed the tallest tree stood. Build upon it was what looked to Frodo like a silver and white palace carvings of vines, and flowers that Frodo had seen and many that he had not seen. Frodo followed Miko across the golden bridge that lead to the island. Miko once again motioned for Frodo to mount. "I will take no time in getting up there but if you walk it will most certainly take us all day." Frodo nodded and mounted again. Miko sprang up the staircase running faster with each step he took.

It was not long until they came to the white doors of the palace where two Elves nodded to Miko and opened the doors. Miko motioned for Frodo to dismount and when he did they proceeded inside. The inside looked bigger than what Frodo would have imagined it could be. It also strongly reminded him of Rivendell and also Lothlorien at the same time. Frodo thought that if the two places would combine they would most likely look somewhat like the place where he was now. Only the trees would not be blue and aqua and the many colors he saw now. He wished Bilbo could be here to see this place he would love it. " Who's Bilbo?" Miko asked as they turned a corner and went down another corridor. Frodo was surprised at this. " How do you know Bilbo's name?" Frodo asked. Miko looked back at him with wide eyes. " You're shouting out your thoughts to the world." Frodo's eyes went wide. " What do you mean?" Miko sighted. " I suppose you haven't been taught how to keep shields around your thoughts. Well I will ask my father to help you out on that. For now please try and think a little less loud. It's hurting my head I don't mean it as an offence and your thoughts are nice ones but never the same some one as untrained as you gives every one headaches." Frodo blushed and wondered how exactly he was going to make his thoughts less loudly. Miko laughed. After five minutes they finally reached another pair of doors. The elves in front of it smiled at him and opened the doors. Miko held his head high and walked in. Frodo walked behind him.

The doors closed behind him but he hardly heard them. He was to busy looking at the inhabitants of the beautifully decorated room that sat on a sofa and the even bigger lion than Miko that stood beside the Elven couple. The lion was even taller than any elves Frodo had seen. He stood at least three feet taller than the Elves. Even the way he stood was majestic. His being radiated with wisdom, age, and royalty. 

The Elves that now stood were fairer than any Elves he had seen besides Galadriel and Arwen. Only she had light blue hair and her Elven gown was of the same color. The Lord had silver hair down to his shoulders and was also clad in silver. 

" Father I've brought the young Hobbit so that he may be helped. His friends will arrive at the borders of the Mist Forest I wish someone to be waiting for them. They must cross this forest in order to be able to reach their destination." Miko said bringing Frodo out of his trance. " I have read his thoughts my son and I know all this and more. Welcome Frodo Baggins of the Shire." The lion came forward and breathed on Frodo. Frodo felt like if he had been enveloped in the warmest of blankets ever created. Then the feeling was gone. " I have put the strongest shields I could make young one," the lion said. The Lord and Lady came forward. " I am Meleth," the Lady said. " And I am Atarlion. Welcome to our dwelling Frodo Baggins." the Lord said. Frodo bowed somewhat clumsily but the three took no notice of it and also bowed. " My name can not be pronounced in the common language but the Elves call me Envinyatar therefore you may call me that. I am the ruler of the Mist Forest and of the Forest People of all enchanted forests. If you are wondering the Elves are our guests I invited them to make this forest their home. I have no power over them. We are fellow rulers I do not impose my power over them." 

Frodo nodded. " Now you will be taken care of I must talk to my son." he Looked at Miko who backed away a step. " Come Frodo you will be seeing him later." Meleth said guiding Frodo away. 


	8. Chapter 7: New recruit

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Lord of The Rings Tolkien does.

I am not making any money out of this so don't sue.

Chapter 7: New recruit

Miko kept his head down as his father strode towards him and stopped on front of him looking down. " What were you doing on the borders of the Mist Forest?" his father asked. " I… was… just.. uh.. Looking around." Miko said knowing that his father looked through that lie. " You were doing more than that and you know it. Were you thinking of actually going out there on your own? I let your brother go because he is older than you. Stop being foolish! There is nothing out there for you." Enviyatar started turning towards the door. " I wish to go with the group that is heading towards the Hidden Valley." Miko said hurriedly. His father growled and turned around. " You will be doing no such thing! You will stay here where you are safe and that is the end of this discussion!" On other occasions Miko would have backed down but not this time he was going to have his way. " And hide like a coward!" Miko could see that this sudden out burst had come as a surprise to his father. " What are you trying to say?" his father asked. ' I have his attention! Come on Miko you can do this.' He straightened up and looked up at his father. " All the races of Second Earth are being represented by one of the groups. A Nymph represents even the water dwellers. The Catzians are being represented too and they are not ones to socialize. But our kind is not. Let me do that father I am not needed here. Brother is next in line for the throne and you will not be leaving this realm for many a century yet father. I cannot just stay here forever doing nothing while other citizens of this planet fight the evil that infests it. Please let me go!" Miko looked with pleading eyes up at his father who showed no emotion at all. It seemed like an eternity to Miko while he waited for his father's response. He was very surprised when his father laughed and liked his cheek. " You remind me of your mother. She was very stubborn and would have been proud of you at this moment. Very well my son you have my permission and blessing on this decision you have made." As his father turned around and left the room (the door opening for him) Miko couldn't believe his luck his father had let him go! Excitedly he ran through the open door and left to find Frodo. It was going to be the greatest experience of his life he just knew it. 

************************************************************************

Kyle looked at the map. " I think we have to take a left. This map is old things might have changed so we'll just try and make the best of it." " That's a lot better than your last excuse fifteen minutes ago." James said to Kyle. " I'm quite sure I saw that rock about five minutes ago." Anson said pointing to the big rock on his right. Miriam went to it and looked for the pile of grass that she had piled next to it just in case. She held up the grass pile for the others. " I think we're lost." Everyone sighted. " Great job mister I'm better than any of you with maps so let me guide." James said looking at Kyle with accusing eyes. " Shut up James you would have probably led us to quicksand." James rolled his eyes and looked at Nolion. After all he had to be the leader now. " So what do we do now wise one?" Nolion looked at them. " We do not need a map to guide us the stars will help us on our way." Nolion went to the front and they started following. James couldn't help but smile sometimes the way Nolion acted was rather funny at least to him.

The group had set out early in the morning and had lasted a day getting to the shores. They had waited until early the next day to start their journey. Thanks to Kyle leading them astray they did not reach the borders of the mist Forest until two days later at dawn. 

" Finally were here!" Lily said with a relieved sight. " Now the question is how were going to get into the Mist Forest." Andrew said. No one spoke but soon they were startled by a voice coming from the inside of the forest. " Who are you and what is your errand here?" the voice asked. Nolion stepped forward. " We are on an errand of the most importance. To accomplish it we must cross the Mist Forest. We believe that this is also the only way to have a chance at saving our friend." " And who exactly is this friend you are trying to help?" the voice asked once again. " His name is Frodo and he is a Hobbit." Nolion responded. " Ah." said the voice. The mist started parting and they could see that the stranger was an Elf one of the ones the recited in the Mist Forest. The Elf extended his arms in welcome. " Come and do not worry any longer about your friend for he is safely with in our dwellings." All the faces of the company lighted up in delight and surprise. " Come he is waiting for you." Miriam ran forward closely followed by Anson and everyone else. Because they walked instead of rode like Frodo had they took up most of the day in getting to the dwelling of the Elves. When they finally reached their destination the sun was setting. Two Elves smiled as they saw them coming towards the gates. " You have been eagerly awaited I do believe that you will find a Hobbit waiting for you just passed a bridge." Miriam and Lily didn't even wait for them to open the gate. They flew over it and headed towards where Frodo was suppose to be. The others followed at a slower pace. When they finally got there they found Miriam, Lily, Frodo, and a five foot blue talking. They were introduced to Miko who said that he would be going with them representing his people. " That's wonderful!" Jennifer exclaimed clapping her hands together. " I will be going too." Frodo said. Everyone but Miko was surprised at this. " What do you mean you can just stay here and wait Frodo?" Lily said. Frodo shook his head. " No. I think I'll go with you. I have not gone through such fright and faced the Dark Lord himself to just stay behind while all of you go and risk your lives." " Well I suppose it's your decision Frodo but this won't be a walk in the park you know." James said looking down at him with no hint of humor. " I know that." Frodo said. ' At least this time I carry no burden.' Frodo thought with relief. 


	9. Chapter 8: Shabtack

Disclaimer: Don't lotr Tolkien does.

Notes: Than you for the reviews particularly tiggivon who 

has been following the story.

Chapter 8: Shabtack

It was three weeks since they had left the mist forest. The weather had been particularly good since winter had just started. That had not lasted for long. Now a pouring wet group trudged through the hard rains. One of the members was much unhappier than the others if that was possible. Miko had fur and now felt like he was carrying pounds of water on his body. " We should start looking for a place to camp." Nolion said to the very unhappy group. " Good idea do you know where we could camp and not get wet?" James asked trying to sound sarcastic but failing miserably. Nolion sighted and shook his head. He turned to look at their surroundings. All he could see in the distance was mountains and more mountains. Just the thought that they had to cross them to get to the Hidden Valley made him feel even more miserable than he already felt. 

Suddenly all that could sense magical presences turned towards the cold and wet woods on their right. Frodo, Anson, Kyle, and Ibun who didn't know what was happening turned to look at the others. " Is something wrong?" Frodo asked. Suddenly all of the ones that could sense what headed their way shouted in unison to run and started running themselves. Not knowing what was happening the four others ran behind the others who seemed desperate to leave whatever they sensed in the woods behind. 

Frodo heard the thunder of hooves and turned to see what was coming out. Once he saw it he and the other three gave a scream of fear and surprise and ran as fast as they could, something they had not been doing because of curiosity. 

Out of the woods came the most monstrous thing Frodo had ever seen. The creature was like an elephant; it would have looked like an elephant if it weren't for the fact that its body was covered in some sort of spikes like a porcupine, its hooves seemed to be made of some sort of metal, its trunk was longer than any elephants should be, and the creature was at least twice as big as an elephant. The tusks also seemed to be made out of metal and it did not only have two eyes. It had at least four eyes and all were red. 

It came straight at them gaining speed as it ran forward.

Miko dropped behind to where the two hobbits were. " I have no time to kneel! Try and get on my back both of you!" Anson seemed to have had to deal with this kind of work for he mounted like an expert and extended his hand towards Frodo who took it and clumsily but successfully got on Miko's back. Then with out warning Miko ran even faster than he had when Frodo had first met him. Nolion had also dropped behind and ordered Kyle and Ibun to mount. Kyle had been trained in this kind of thing but not Ibun he would have had a difficult time but at the moment he didn't think they had that kind of time. He grabbed Kyle's hand that threw him on Nolion's back not bothering to be gentle about it. In other time Ibun would have argued to no end but at the moment he righted himself as best he could and took hold of Kyle's back while Nolion speeded up.

" What is that?" Frodo shouted through the rain at Anson. " It's the most horrible thing we could have encountered in this mission besides the Dark Lord himself! And even the Dark Lord fears this creature. It is called a shabtack and eats magical energy it is the worst possible fate for some one that posses magical skills to encounter for they have no protection against it and is their downfall!" Anson shouted back at Frodo. The rain seemed to be trying to slow them down. It began pouring even harder and both Frodo and Anson noted when after miles of running not only Miko but Nolion as well were starting to tire. Those who could fly had stopped and those who were running had begun to drop behind. It surprised Frodo that they could run for so long with out stopping but he thought that if they had magic it might be because of it that they could go on for so long.

The graceful Elf was starting to look like if he would stumble any time soon and even Frodo could feel the exhaustion of walking for so long, and of being in the rain that had become so cold and uncaring of their predicament. He felt like any moment he would close his eyes and slide of from Miko's back. 

Through all this the shabtack had not given up its pursuit instead it seemed to be gaining strength as they became weaker. 

Suddenly Miko stumbled and fell, with him fell Frodo and Anson but the curious thing was that they kept on falling and falling. Frodo now realized that they were falling into some underground cave. He heard the surprised shouts of every one from above, then he could hear them yelling as they too fell. ' I suppose its better to die this way then to die by being killed by that thing.' he braced himself but instead of hitting cold hard cave ground as he had expected he landed on something soft. He heard the others around him land. " Where in the world are we?" He heard Kyle say as exhaustion took over and he fell asleep before his head hit the soft ground. 


	10. Chapter 9: Underground Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings.

The only characters I own are the ones you have never heard off.

Chapter 9: Underground Discoveries.

Frodo woke up to someone calling to him. He opened his eyes to see Anson looking at him. " Where are?" He asked Anson. Anson shrugged. " That I don't know but we were definitely lucky to have fallen into that hole." Anson offered Frodo his hand. Frodo took his hand and got up. 

He started in amazement at where they were. Now he knew what he had fallen on. It was moss the softest moss he had ever stepped on it felt like if he was stepping on cotton. 

Around him there was small waterfalls that surrounded the small island, which they seem to be on. On the other side of the island there were roses of many colors. Frodo had seen roses but the ones he was seeing were twice the size they were suppose to be.

He looked at the others who looked as stunned as he was or even more.

" I can't believe it!" Miriam said looking wide eyed at the roses. " These are roses! I was taught that roses had become fewer and fewer years before I was born. I was told that the only two roses in existence were the ones at the Palace and even those are starting to wilt.

And those aren't even as big and beautiful as this ones." Frodo was surprised at this.

" You don't have roses in your planet beside the two you just mentioned?" For his answer everyone nodded. " Where I come from there are many roses." " Then that must be a very beautiful planet." Lily said. " It is not beautiful not as beautiful as yours but it does seem that the one thing that is taken for granted in my world is only a dying tale here." Miriam flew to the other side and was followed by Lily. Both of them leaned in to smell the roses.   
They have such a beautiful scent." Lily said dreamily. The others crossed the small river that surrounded them and smelled the roses. " They are beautiful." Jennifer said leaning in to smell one of the red roses. Miriam looked around and she saw what seemed like a big iron box. " Everyone look what I found." The others followed her as she walked up two the box. Miriam stopped five feet away from the box and so did James, Michael, David, Cassia, Kieran, Lily, Miko, and Andrew. The others approached it. Frodo looked at the ones that kept away from the iron box. Anson saw that Frodo had noticed. " They can't get close to iron it makes them weak." Frodo nodded and returned his gaze to the box. Ibun found the latch and opened it. Inside they found transparent bags with labels on them that told them what kind of bulbs would become a red, yellow, or white rose. There were also other kinds of bulbs that would become other kinds of flowers. " Well what is it." Miriam asked becoming inpatient. " They are seeds of the plants that are before us."

" Well pass us some I want to see them!" Lily said. Everyone that could touch iron took as many bags as they could carry and carried the bags to the others. They put them on a pile on the soft moss and Miriam and Lily were the first kneeling to look at the perfectly preserved bags. " They must have used magic to keep them so well preserved until now." Lily said picking up a bag with a picture of a red rose on it. 

Miriam smiled and taking the bag she carried from her back she opened it and started putting all the bags inside. " Get me more," she said to the others. " I don't think all those bags are going to fit in there." Frodo said. Miriam smiled. " This is my treasure bag. Its magical I can stuff it with as much things as I want and it wont be heavy and there will always be room for more. That is as long as it's not something very big and heavy." Anson had started bringing more bags to Miriam who was stuffing them into her bag.

Frodo started helping Anson and then Kyle, Nolion, Ibun, Jennifer, and Allen began to help too. 

It wasn't long until the iron box was empty and the small bags were in Miriam's bag. She closed her bag and put it back on her back. She smiled " I think we should eat and then start again we have to find a way out of here." All agreed especially the hungry Hobbits. 

They refilled their water canteens with fresh water from the small water falls and after finishing their food they started picking up their things and moving on. They took a last look at the place they had discovered and went of into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 10: Another Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings.

Chapter 10: Another Discovery

Although they were underground and Frodo thought he should be scared he wasn't.

This trip wasn't like the one he had undertaken back in Middle Earth. This trip was so much different. He was actually enjoying himself and was not constantly worrying about the ring that was starting to weight even more than before. 

He talked to Anson about what they had found hours ago back there. Somehow that led to Kyle to talk about his ancestors. " I taught that they came to this world in flying ships out the sky. Unlike you and your friends that came here by the way of the sea." " That's what I was told when I was smaller." Anson said. David decided to join in. " I heard that the ships were not like the ships we use. They were of metal and were bigger than the biggest ship we could make. Thousands of the humans came in one. There was suppose to be many more. I don't know what happened to them though even I was not born back then. Actually I was not even close to even being born. My father was verily a fledgling and his father was young." Frodo looked at Kyle. " You have a very interesting history." Kyle smiled down at Frodo. " Indeed I do. Perhaps even more than Cassia." " Of course you do. We do not come from the sky like your ancestors. We come from the forests and are originally from this world." " All of us do." Anson said, " All of us that is except Kyle." 

Kyle sighted dramatically. " Sure make me the outsider because of it." This brought a laugh from everyone. 

Frodo was definitely enjoying this journey. They walked on for a couple more hours.

Then with out warning David stopped and Cassia, Frodo, and Anson who were behind him bumped into him and send him to the ground. " Can you look where you're going?" He asked getting up. " Well you should tell us when you're stopping as you can see it quite dark even for a Catzian." David dusted himself and instead of responding looked at the wall. He traced his hands through the writing on the wall. " Is something wrong?' Nolion asked. " There is writing here. It is not just any writing it is from the dragon's old language. As any language ou8rs changed through the ages. This writing is as old as the time when the humans just arrived in this planet." Everyone looked at each other. " Can you read it?" Kieran asked. David said nothing for a moment. " Beware travelers you walk into danger unknown. If you wish to… cross into the… Hidden Valley path… you must defeat.. the.. sleeping guardian in.. the lake." There was more writing but it was scratched over therefore David couldn't make it out. Miriam was starting to get bored more than scared. The entire group seemed to have gotten into an argument on who or what the guardian was. These kinds of things didn't suit her. She preferred discovering new things. She leaned against the wall and was surprised when it gave way and she fell with a yelp of surprise. She spread her wings and started flapping them just in time to land on the ground. She looked at the ground she had landed on. It was not what she expected. The ground was tiled with black and white. Around her lay mountains upon mountains of gold and on the walls there were the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen. The group was looking down on huge room Miriam had landed in. " This room is bigger than even I am in my dragon form." David said in awe. Lily flew down followed by Andrew. 

Jennifer used a spell to make a shield around all of them that carried them down to the floor. Miriam had not wasted any time she was now putting various things into her bag and happily humming a little tune. ' This,' she thought, ' is much more like it.' " Look at this gold!" Miko said looking around in wonder. " It is a wonder." Kieran said. Miko looked at David who was instead of looking at the gold was looking at the paintings. He joined him. " The paintings are beautiful too I've never seen any like them they are so beautiful." David smiled at Miko. " Yes they are. Sometimes paintings like this ones are worth more than gold." Miko nodded agreeing with David. " Look at this painting." Lily said. Both Miko and David joined her. " It's a portrait of someone." David said. " The painting seems old but who do you think she is?" Miko asked. David looked at the small writings on top of the picture. " Its old English, it says; The Mona Lisa." Miko looked puzzled. " I've never heard of her. Do you think she was a great Queen?" Miko asked. " She doesn't look like a Queen more like, hmm, I don't know really." David said puzzled. 

" Look what I found!!" Miriam yelled holding up something that didn't look like gold. They ran to where she stood looking at her find. " Let me see it." David said. Miriam gave it to him. The coin was not made of gold or silver for that matter. In what David thought was the Front there was a picture of a man with a ponytail looking sideways. The writing was also old English. " Untied States of America?" David said puzzled. " What's a United States of America?" Miko asked becoming puzzled too. " I have no idea." David said. He looked at the other writing on the front on the left side it said Liberty and in the right it said in god we trust at the bottom it said Quarter dollar. " Anybody know what a quarter dollar is?" He asked. Everyone shook his or her heads.

He turned it around. This time the picture was different. There was a big house behind a horse and the writing said: Kentucky. He let the others see it. " What is this suppose to be?" Kieran asked. " I think it must be money from Old Earth." Kyle said. " Are you sure?" Miko asked, " Is your money like that." David shook his head. " There is no money I have never seen money and I have never seen any money that looks like that." Miriam put the quarter in her bag. " Well if it is old money from Old Earth Vennsile will be very interested in it." Then she looked at the paintings. " The paintings are beautiful too. I think I'll take a small one for Vennsile." She started walking towards the paintings.

" Miriam no!" David shouted at her a little to late she was already trying to take one of the paintings. He ran forward and got her out of the way just when about a dozen knives landed where she had been. Miriam started wide-eyed at the knives. David got up. " That could have been you cut into pieces." He took a golden cup from on e of the gold pile and threw it again at the place where Miriam had stood. This time giant axes swung by cutting the cup into three pieces. He did this four time and each time some kind of trap appeared. After that David stepped forward and took the picture down and walked back to the others. He handed Miriam the picture. " Sometimes dragons value other things than gold." Miriam nodded to stunned to talk at the moment. After about a minute she was back to her old self and deposited the picture in her bag and thanked David for saving her life.

Deciding to keep away from the paintings Miriam went to the piles of gold and started putting a couple more things in her bag then she told the others she was ready. The ones who could flew out of the room and Jennifer cast the same spell and brought the others back to where they had been. 


	12. Chapter 11: Mayflower

Disclaimer: The characters of Lord of the Rings aren't mine.

S.E belongs to me cause I came up with it.

Chapter 11: Mayflower ship

Since the group had come across the writings they had all become quiet trying to think of a way to deal with the guardian when they came to that. That is everyone except the Hobbits. They were thinking on when they would stop for what should be lunch now. 

Anson walked to the front to ask Nolion if they could stop for lunch but he stopped when he saw the dead end. " Great! A dead end!" Andrew exclaimed raising his hands upwards. Miriam sat down on the ground. " This is so bad! I don't think I can stand to be here for much longer! Where is Vennsile when you need him!" Nolion shook his head. He knew that sooner or later the Feairalev would loose her nerve for the underground. He didn't blame her if he could he would do the same she was doing but he was suppose to be the header. He turned to the dead end. He put his hands on it and thought that it was odd that under the dirt the wall seemed to be smooth. " David." David turned to look at Nolion. " What is it?" " Try and come closer to this wall and tell me if you don't feel anything." David looked puzzled but did as Nolion asked. He tried to place his hand against the wall but as soon as he touched it he jumped back with a yelp of pain. This surprised the others who turned to see what was wrong. David clutched his hand in pain. " That wall is made out of iron," he said to the others. David and the others who could not touch iron backed away but the others gathered around Nolion. Nolion kept searching around the wall and found some kind of button. He pushed it and there was a creak from the wall and to their surprise it started parting. " It's some kind of door, just like in Moria." Frodo said as the door finished parting. Anson was the first to step inside and looked around. " Everyone I think we have a problem." he said looking back at them. " This place seems to be made entirely out of iron or metal which ever you wish to call it." The group that was behind started moving away. " We can't go in there!" Miriam exclaimed fear in her voice. Jennifer frowned. " I was hoping for a little more time to test my new project but I think this is the best time for it." she took out a small leather bag from her side pocket and opened bringing out a couple of bracelets and handing them out to the frightened group. " Put them on. If they work as they are intended to they will shield you from your weakness using you magic as a source of power." 

The group did as they were told but the first to step forward was Kieran. He stepped into whatever kind of room it was fearing the worst but found that he didn't feel anything. He let a breath he didn't know he had been holding out and looked back at the others. " Don't worry its fine." one by one they entered the metal room. The doors behind them closed. Once Miriam got over her fear she started exploring the room finding so many buttons she didn't know which to push first. She settled for closing her eyes and pushing one randomly. There was another noise and the room started lighting up. Now everyone could see where they were. On top of the door, which they had come in from, they saw a writing that was once again old English. " Control Room." David read. Miriam looked at the giant black screen before what seemed to be a control panel. She pushed a green button and was delighted when the black screen came to life. There was a man that looked to be around thirty-five. " Captains log first day of preparations for leaving Earth." the strange man in the screen said. " Earth is starting to die faster and faster everyday thankfully it will still be a year before the earth finally starts falling apart at a rapid speed by then all the ships will be far away from this planet. We will go into light speed as soon as everyone is put in their rest pods. I consider myself lucky to have been chosen out of many to be the Captain of the Mayflower ship. Everything is in place and all that is needed is for the rest of the people to board. This ends my first log."

" This is one of the ships!" Miriam said excitedly, " It seems that it is the most important one! And its name is so great! The Mayflower ship!" Miriam started looking everywhere looking on one place then another moving faster than usual. " Look at all this stuff!" she stopped in front of another door and pushed the button. The door opened and Miriam went inside the room and looked at all the boxes. " I wonder what's in them?" she took one box and opened. There were red sticks with a black string sticking from it. " I wonder what this is?" She shrugged and started putting the sticks inside her pack. 

She opened another box and this time inside it were what looked like some kind of round ball that had a pin in it. It was dark green and the pin was black. Curiosity got the best of her and she took out the pin. She looked at the front of the box where there was a warning sign. " Do not take pin away it will explode with in ten seconds." Miriam started becoming nervous. She ran out and pushed the door where they came in open. She quickly threw the explosive down into the cave. No sooner had she done this an explosion rocked the ship sending them to the ground. This discovery only made Miriam more exited about her discovery she went back inside the room and put as many of the explosive into her bag. " What did you do?!" Everyone chorused as they ran into the room she was in. " Nothing much just don't touch the pin it makes the round thing explode." She took up her bag and left the room the door closing behind. " O.K lets go!" Miriam said pushing another button at the other side of the Control Room. Another door opened and she went through it. The others looked at each other and followed Miriam out of the Control Room. 


	13. Chapter 12: Facing the guardian

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings characters are not mine.

S.E belongs to cause I came with it.

Chapter 12: Facing the Guardian

They had finally exited the Mayflower ship and where now back in the dark passages of the cave. As they went along it seemed to those who could see in the dark saw that the caves were starting to get even bigger. Jennifer and the others could feel an evil aura not far from them now. Even those who couldn't sense the aura could feel something wrong around them. 

They walked on for hours eager to be able to get out in the air and look at the sky above them. They finally came to a cavernous cave where it seemed that many other outer cave passages lead to this one. In the middle of the cave was an enormous lake where the essence of evil lay. " Who is the guardian?!" David yelled out. Something stirred in the water and a giant tentacle came out. Frodo backed away. This reminded him of the monster at the gates of Moria. Another tentacle followed the first one then came out a monster with one eye in the middle of its head. It launched five of its tentacles rushed towards the group. Everyone jumped out of the way. " Mage Fire!" Jennifer shouted. 

Her fire hit one of the tentacles and the creature screamed in agony. It splashed one of its tentacles into the water and another headed for Jennifer. " Fox Fire!" James shouted. Once again the creature screamed. " Everyone with fire magi at the same time!" David shouted. All who were able to used their fire and threw a huge fire straight at the monsters eye. The monster screamed and started moving towards the group shooting straight at the ones who could use fire. Miriam suddenly got an idea. She opened her backpack and took out the bombs. She took away the pin and threw it at the monster's wide-open mouth. It exploded in its mouth and send pieces of it flying everywhere. " Now this is what I call getting the job done!" she shouted as she threw another bomb at the monster. Soon everyone was helping her in throwing the bombs at the monster but before they could kill it they ran out. Miriam now took out the red stick. " David light this!" he quickly did as she asked and she threw it at the monster. With one last agonizing cry it sank to the bottom of the lake. " Let's get out of here!" Nolion said. They didn't need any one to tell them. Those who could fly flew across the lake and for once Jennifer and Allen joined their powers together to get all of the others to the other side of the lake.

They ran up the path that led upwards. 

Soon they were able to see light coming into the cave and they speeded up. Finally they were able to see the cave exit and ran forward out into the sunlight. " And that," Miriam said, " Is the last I ever want to see of any underground anything." The others nodded and sat down where they had stood. 


	14. Chapter 13: The Hidden Valley

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters.

Chapter 13: The Hidden Valley

Frodo looked down at the Hidden Valley. After passing through the underground caves they had still had about three weeks of traveling but being outside had lifted the groups spirits and they had gone on with their mission. Now they finally were going to enter the Hidden Valley. He didn't know Wether to be exited or scared. The group had told him that this is the first time they had been here too. The only person who had come here before had been their old leader Anavel the guardian of the Jewels. Now that she was gone they had to pass through the first part of the valley.

Anson took a deep breath " O.K I think I'm ready for this." Frodo smiled. " How are you going to decide who the next guardian is going to be?" Frodo asked. Anson winced. " I knew sooner or later you would ask that question. Well we don't the jewels themselves will choose who is their guardian." Anson looked at Frodo " This means that when the rest return to the Wizards Island one of us will not be returning. It is the best for this planet. If the guardian doesn't stay here he or she is in danger but here they will be completely safe." Frodo had expected something like this. " So were going to loose one of our friends whether we want to or not." Anson nodded.

" Frodo." Frodo turned around to see the others looking at him. He went to them. They seemed very sober. " Look this tests are going to be hard you don't have to come with us. If you do you might loose your life. That is one thing we have forgotten until now. Some of us might die in this tests and if you come along it means that you are also a candidate to be the guardian if you are chosen there is nothing we can do." Nolion said. Frodo should have guessed that something like this would have happened but he was resolved to go on till the end." I'm going," he said confidently. Everyone gave a sad smile. " Very well then let us get going the sooner we finish this the sooner we can go home." David said. Everyone picked up their packs and started down towards the Valley under them. 

They had been walking for over an hour in this forest and nothing had happened. Frodo didn't feel at all like some kind of creature would jump out and eat him. He looked around him and stopped dead in his tracks. On the ground to his left lay the very same ring he had strived so hard to destroy. He started shaking his head and backing away. 

" NO!" he screamed. " You were destroyed! I saw you being destroyed! You can not still exist!" He heard a laugh that he had heard before and from the way he and the others had come came towards him the eye of Sauron. Frodo yelled and ran into the woods. 

Miriam was enjoying her walk as much as she could before anything unpleasant happened. She heard Frodo yell and turned around but no one was there. None of her friends were anywhere insight. She heard the crunch of leafs and turned around. There standing with a smile on his face was her brother like she had seen him when last he had been in their forest home. Then he started changing. His red hair grew a little longer and his blue eyes changed to those of black. An aura of evil now surrounded him. " Hello dear little sister did you miss me?" he asked with a smile on his face. More than anything in the world Miriam wanted to say yes and hug him but she knew that her brother had died the day the Dark Lord had been born. " Traitor! What are you doing here? Did you come to take the jewels? I won't let you take them! You will only use them for evil! And don't call me sister! My real brother would never had gone to the dark side much less establish himself as the Dark Lord himself!" The man laughed. " Come on you know that I am your brother I have only seen that being a good guy is nothing but a boring game. Come on be a dear and help big brother out." " I wont! Never!" Miriam yelled. She extended her claws and charged at him. 

David had lost the others from one moment to the next now he stood looking around.

" I bet this is the first test." He looked around. " Well!" he yelled out. " I'm waiting for my test!" He had a strange feeling that someone or something had laughed at his out burst. " My dear dragon if you wish to start your test then you shall." David knew that voice very well. It belonged to Cassia. He turned around to see her. He was about to speak when she charged at him he was verily able to jump aside as she tried to slice him with her claws. " What's wrong you asked for a test now you have it! Only one of us will continue this journey," she charged at him.


	15. Chapter 14: Choosing of the guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

Chapter 14: The choosing of the guardian

Frodo kept on running but the more he ran the closer the eye became. Finally tired of running he stopped and turned around to face the eye. " I didn't complete my job did I?

Either wise you would not be here." he looked to the ground where the ring lay. He took a deep breath and took the ring. " I'll go back to Middle Earth and this time I will make sure I accomplish my task." 

Everything around Frodo swirled into many different shades of colors. 

When everything came back into focus he was in his old home. The Shire.

He stood there to shocked to do anything. " You miss it do you not?" He looked to his left to see Galadriel standing beside him. " Do you eve regret leaving your home and taking on the task of becoming the Ring bearer?" Frodo looked up at her then back at his home. " Once I did regret it but no longer I did what I had to do. Gandalf said that the ring was given to me so that I could destroy it." He looked on his home and shook his head. " No I do not regret it." Galadriel smiled. " Congratulations young one you have passed both your tests." Everything around him swirled into many colors again. 

When everything came into place he faced a blue palace. On the steps coming towards him was a young woman. She had light blue hair and silver eyes. The gown she wore was also light blue but he could see through her. " Who are you?" Frodo asked. The young woman smiled as she stopped in front of Frodo. " My name is Anavel." Frodo's eyes widened as he recognized the name. She nodded. " Yes I am the one you are thinking about. I have not been able to pass away because there is no guardian. Many think that I went through hell and back again to be able to become the guardian but it is not true. You have just passed your tests." Frodo looked at Anavel. " Are you saying that I'm going to be the guardian?" Frodo asked. Anavel smiled. " You have a strong heart young one but you are not fit to be the guardian." Frodo sighted in relief. " What happened to the others?" he asked. She looked at the forest. They are still in the forest trying to finish their tests." " Will they come out of it alive?" Frodo asked. Anavel kept looking at the forest. " That I cannot say." He stood besides her looking out on the forest. 

Miriam closed her eyes as she slashed through her brother but instead of slicing through flesh she slashed through air and fell to the ground. She quickly stood up and looked at her brother. " I should have sliced through you." The image laughed. " I am not your brother in truth. I am the essence of this forest and one of the jewels. You know some have already passed through this forest your brother send them, but I'm afraid they were not suited to pass therefore have died." Miriam narrowed her eyes. " So you are my test?" she asked. The image smiled. " Yes I am but you have passed. My job was to see if you truly would not join your brother given the chance." He started disappearing. " Now young one you go to your next test." 

Everything around Miriam went dark. When the light appeared again she was back home. 

She could see her family through the kitchen window. Except for her and her brother everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating. " This is your home. I have truly brought you here. Everyone that comes through this forest will be send to his or her homes. " This particular test is called duel of the heart for it truly is one. Many of your friends have already been through this. Now it is your turn. I can leave you here or I can return you back to the Hidden Valley and you would have passed your tests." Miriam looked at her brother or the image that had taken on the form of her brother. " So I can just walk away from all this right now?" her brother nodded. She looked at her old home. She hadn't realized how much she had missed it. Now being here made her terribly home sick. She took a step forward and then another. She looked again at her home, then back to the image, shook her head and turned her back on the house. " That is no longer my home. They think me and my brother are dead I think that is the best right now." The image smiled and once again disappeared. As the last time everything went dark and when the light returned she was in front of a palace and Frodo, Ibun, Kyle, Anson, Nolion, James, Lily, Andrew, Kieran, Aidan, Aldarion, Michael, Allen, Miko, and Jennifer were running towards her. 

David hit the ground hard as Cassia kicked him. " Cassia what are you doing? I'm David!" Cassia stopped. " You don't look like it." David started getting up and Cassia backed up. " Who I look like?" he asked. " You look like an agent of the Dark Lord." 

" Well I'm not." Cassia couldn't decide to believe him or not. " I suppose my test is taking control of my anger and not just turning into a dragon and killing you right away." 

Yes it did sound like David even if he didn't look it. She retracted her claws. " And I suppose my test is trusting." Immediately the image that had been covering David disappeared. " Well that's that." He said looking around. " We should go look for the others." " You will be reunited with them after your last test." a voice said. Both looked around for the speaker but instead both found themselves looking at their homes.

Cassia turned to where David should have been but he wasn't there.

Ana had been finishing up her chores before dark came. The sky had become clouded and a storm was on its way. Her chores included bringing in the animals into the barn before going inside herself. She locked the barn door behind her and took up her basket of clothes and turned to go. She let her basket fall when she saw who was ten feet away from her. " Cassia!" Ana yelled and started running towards her older sister. Cassia heard her name being called and she turned towards the barn to see her sister running towards her. " Ana?" she asked the approaching girl. Ana hugged Cassia and looked up at her. " It's really you! You've come back to stay right?" she asked stepping back to look at Cassia. " I don't even know what I'm doing here." a confused Cassia said. " You are here to decide." Cassia turned around to see Vennsile coming towards her. " Vennsile what are you doing here?" she asked. Vennsile stopped beside her and smiled down at Ana. " This your second test child. You must decide to either stay here or return to the Hidden Valley where your friends await you. David is going through his last test as you are and your friends have already passed it. Now it is your turn. You can stay here or I can return you to the Hidden Valley." " You have to stay here Cassia!" Ana said looking up at her sister. " I haven't seen you for four years! Everyone misses you. Please stay here." 

Cassia looked at Ana then at Vennsile. She had left her hometown because she had had a fight with her father four years ago. She had promised never to come back home and her father had not said anything but goes into his room and slam the door in her face. Now she couldn't even remember what they had fought about. " Father blamed himself when you disappeared. He still does. He says that if he had said something to you, you might not have left but he didn't and you left. If you come home father can stop blaming himself and we can be together again." Ana looked at her sister pleadingly. Cassia was torn between staying and returning back to the others. Thunder rumbled and drops of water started pouring from the sky. Cassia shook her head. She took out a small diamond, she had taken from one of the piles of gold the others and her had found, and gave it to her sister. " Take this when you go in tell them that I was here for a minute and gave you this. Tell father that I don't blame him and that I'm coming to visit when my mission is over." she looked at Vennsile. " I'm ready to go." Vennsile nodded. Her sister and home vanished and Cassia was facing a palace where her friends were waiting. 

************************************************************************

Ana watched until her sister disappeared from sight, she looked at the diamond that she had been given. " She must be doing very well to have such a thing." " Ana what are you doing standing around in the rain? You'll catch a cold!" Ana looked at her father who was standings in front of the door, she smiled and ran to him. " Father Cassia was here!" 

She ran passed her father to the kitchen were everyone was getting ready for dinner. Her father ran in behind her. " Everyone! I saw Cassia! She was here!" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She showed them the diamond that Cassia had given her. " She said to show this to you and say to father that it was not your fault she left. She was brought here to pass some kind of test and now that she passed it she said that as soon as she can she will come and visit." Her father took the diamond from Ana and looked at it will everyone look at him. He smiled " She must be doing fine then." He looked at his family, " Then we will wait for her return." Ana smiled, soon her sister would come back home.

************************************************************************

Frodo looked around at the room they had entered. It seemed to be made out of crystal.

In front of them stood Anavel. And on glass cases were crystals of different colors all glowing with their own color making the room change form one color to the next. " This is it." Anavel said looking at all of them. " Here it must be decided who shall leave and who shall stay as the guardian." Frodo had been told that he would not be the guardian but he hoped that Anson and Miko would not be either. For that matter he hoped that none of his new friends would be chosen but he knew that one of them would be staying. 

Anavel opened the case that contained the white crystal inside it. The crystal floated out and went towards Frodo. It hovered there for a minute then moved on. No one made a sound as the crystal went from him or her to another. Finally it brightened in front of Cassia then Anson, Nolion, David, Ibun, and Miriam. Then it returned to its case.

Anavel closed the case. She looked at the ones who had been chosen. " You are candidates, the ones chosen step forward." They did so. Frodo watched as Anson stepped away from the others.

Now Anavel opened the case that contained a golden crystal. " This represents the guardian of the crystals." 

The golden crystal flew out of its case and hovered in front of those chosen. It first went to Cassia but moved on. Cassia let out a breath, next it went to Miriam but again moved away, and it slowly went from one to the other until only two remained. Surprisingly enough the two remaining were Anson and Ibun. It hovered between them and finally glowed in front of Ibun. Anson let out a breath he had been holding and turned back to the others with a smile. Ibun took the golden crystal. He couldn't believe that out of all of them he had been chosen. Anavel walked to him with a smile. " Congratulations Ibun you are the new guardian." With a last smile she disappeared. Everyone but Anson were stunned that Ibun had been chosen as the next guardian but they soon got over their surprise and congratulated him. " Well it seems like I'll be staying here." Ibun said trying to sound sad but failing miserably. " I know you'll make a great guardian Ibun." Miriam said with a smile. " You were chosen because you had no ties to the outer world," Nolion said, " We on the other hand have tied ourselves to the outer world. You left your home looking for something better we left our home for other reasons. A better guardian could not have been chosen." Ibun smiled at his friends. " Well I will miss all of you and Miriam's morning Jokes." Miriam smiled. " We'll miss you two Ibun but the crystal has chosen you." Ibun nodded. " Yes it has and I will protect them with my life." " Not only that you will also learn their secrets. Secrets that none living now know." David said. " The secret of the Jewels." Ibun said thoughtfully. " Precisely." David said.

************************************************************************

Vennsile listened to his student's tale with interest and pride. Not only had they brought back young Frodo they had also brought him a wonderful work of art and bulbs that belonged to different kinds of plants that had been lost to Second earth for a long time.

He looked at his new student. He had been quite surprised to see the youngest son of the King of the Enchanted forest with them. Miriam was at this moment taking out all the gold and other wonderful things she had found along the way. 

Gandalf smiled at Frodo who was telling the story along with the others with a smile Gandalf had not seen on him since the day of Bilbo's birthday party. It seemed that Frodo had enjoyed himself on this journey. Bilbo seemed to agree with Gandalf for he himself had a smile on his face as he watched Frodo tell the story. 

After the group of youngsters had finished telling their story Vennsile got up from his chair. " I am proud of all of you. You could not have done a better job! You too young Frodo have done a wonderful job. Now we will have to find a replacement for Ibun and the rest of the ones that we have not replaced yet." 

Needless to say that the group basked in Vennsile's praise.

" Yes that would be the next step." Anson said looking at Vennsile, " But first can we get something to eat?" Vennsile silently laughed as the group whole-heartedly agreed with Anson and headed towards the kitchens. 


	16. Chapter 15: Partings

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings.

I do own S.E cause I came up with it.

Chapter 15: Partings

Frodo watched as many of his new friends sailed of on another ship. Cassia had said that it was time she went to see her family and Vennsile had agreed with her. The others had decided the same thing and now sailed away. They had not left with out saying fair well to Frodo and given him parting gifts that Frodo would treasure for the rest of his life.

Now it was his turn to leave this strange and wonderful world. Gandalf came to stand with frodo. " Ready to leave?" Gandalf asked, as the ship started moving away from the shore. Frodo smiled. " Yes I am, Gandalf." Gandalf smiled and watched the departing shores. 

End Notes: Thanks to those who followed the story until its end. 


End file.
